EAW Reasonable Doubt (2010)
Card Hell In A Cell Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Heart Break Boy © vs. CM Bank$ "Winner Jumps Brands" Match for Robbie V's King of Extreme Crown Robbie V (King of Extreme Crown Holder) vs. Jaywalker Triple Threat Match for the EAW Interbranded Championship Y2Impact © vs. Speedy vs. St. Anger EAW National Extreme Championship Matt Ryder © vs. Adam EAW Interbranded Championship #1 Contender's Match Dark Emperor vs. Montell Smooth EAW Alternative X Championship Alexander Da Vinci © vs. Jon Kelton Results *1. Kelton had his foot on the ropes as Da Vinci for the cover and the ref saw thus stopping the pinfall. *4. Robbie V came out wearing Jaywalker's rob from Pain For Pride 2. Robbie says some words to Jaywalker as Jaywalker was livid of what Robbie did. Jaywalker exits the ring and charges after Robbie but Jaywalker was close to Robbie, Robbie throws the robe into the crowd and a lucky fan got it as Jaywalker and Robbie brawl onto each other before the match even started. Later in the match, Robbie handcuffs Jaywalker to the ropes until later on, Kendra found the keys to the cuffs and uncuffed Jaywalker. In a later part of the match, Kendra stopped Robbie V hitting the Five Star Frog Splash, but Robbie had enough of it as he handcuffs Kendra to the ropes. After the match, EMTs rushed to the ring and attended both men. *6. After the match as EMTs wheeling Heart Break Boy to the back via a stretcher but Heart Break Boy rolls off the stretcher and asks for a microphone. Heart Break Boy pushes the doctors trying to help him away as he's handed a mic. Heart Break Boy glares at CM Bank$ in the ring for a moment or two until he asks the people in the production truck to hit his music. Heart Break Boy then slowly limps up the ramp while the crowd cheers him on. Bank$ holds the World Title on his shoulder as he watches Heart Break Boy walk away as the camera fades to black. Miscellaneous *Heart Break Boy and Mak have a talk to one another regarding HBB's title match against CM Bank$ inside Satan's Structure. Mak said some words of advice to Heart Break Boy by telling him to take some risks but not taking one big risk during the match at all. Mak was beginning to leave until he says to Heart Break Boy to whoop Bank$' ass tonight and Heart Break Boy responds that he will do that as Mak takes his leave. *CM Bank$ made a very long speech of being the man behind EAW's foundation and EAW's success within the last three years. Bank$ say some insults about Heart Break Boy's victory over Mister K to become the champion he is now and so on and so for until Heart Break Boy jumps over the barricade and enter the ring behind Bank$. Bank$ still talking to the fans until he turns around without looking and swings the microphone into HBB's skull. Bank$ say more insulting words to HBB until Bank$ went to the back before the main event that will happen later on in the event. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2010